theforbiddenfandomcom-20200213-history
Putrud
Hailing from the planet Darbrinion existing in another galaxy, this alien being is known to cause world destruction across the galaxies he has been to. During the war against the Lich King, a massive wormhole opened up far away from Azeroth, in the Great Dark Beyond and out came Putrud who rocketed towards the planet at very high speeds. The wormhole closed as soon as he exited it and once he landed he caused a massive crater in Mount Hyjal, laying dormant for 50,000 years, unconscious and unknowing of where he was. He was first discovered by a Death Knight named Kevonus who studied him thoroughly and creating an enchanted runeblade dedicated to slaughtering him without chance of self-revival. Putrud was forced to serve Kevonus for a time until he was slain by Kevonus' hand, later to be revived by someone else. After his revival, he headed toward Hyjal. Upon getting there he met up with a deadly foe. The two of them fought neck and neck, but Putrud eventually gave in due to being so weak still. He was drained and then knocked out, later to be found and manipulated by Erebos, who tricked Putrud into thinking he'd help him. When approaching New Death's Ocean, Erebos Soulbane slaughtered Putrud outright, his corpse was burned to ashes. They thought they had triumphed over Putrud when all they did was merely stall him. After the events with Aza'zoth, Forbidden members wandered the ruins of New Death's Ocean for a little lich. When they got what they want, they spotted Putrud off in the distance, taking off into the air and unleashing a barrage of attacks towards the ruined city. The Forbidden escaped and Putrud took towards the Great Dark Beyond to find the new Forbidden establishment, sensing them the entire time on Nebulan. While traveling at the highest speed possible for him towards the planet Nebulan, an ominous voice was heard in deep space, halting Putrud in his tracks. The voice turned out to be none other than Gorgonnash himself. Gorgonnash explained an end-time prophecy to Putrud. Not caring much for what Gorgonnash had to say, Putrud prepared to continue his journey, but Gorgonnash showed him. Showed him that no matter what his actions are, Putrud would be absorbed by a Dark God. Putrud decided to play along with Gorgonnash's game as an energy ball whizzed by the two. Putrud headed for Nebulan to prepare. Putrud found himself fighting Nebulan Dragons and cultists along his way to the valley. He was forced into an agreement with the Forbidden to destroy an Old God, which he did flawlessly. He then battled Izlinigh and the Forbidden helped him, Putrud was worn out and eventually knocked out by Mothrazor's master. When he was about to be finished, a barrier formed around Putrud that prevented damage to his body as if it were a natural reaction. Eventually, he was left there alone and woke up once more to cause more destruction in the valley. Once back on Azeroth, Putrud found himself fighting the newly formed Four Horsemen of Apocalypse, falling to Kevonus' blade wielded by none other than Keth'Zulad AKA Izlinigh. He was ended yet again. Fighting Capabilities Putrud is a force-of-nature, in the literal sense. His powers are unique even to his own kind, the Darbrinians. His physical strength extends far beyond what typical Darbrinians are capable of, furthermore his energy output is even higher. He is capable of standing toe-to-toe with Dathrak, a monstrous brute of a Void. Putrud's energy can be felt miles away and is unmistakable. He thrives on great challenge, yet nothing ever proves enough for him due to his immense power he was gifted with. Fighting Putrud is like fighting the vacuum of space, it's a pointless struggle. Putrud's most notable form is his second, something other Darbrinians have never currently reached, though all are capable of it. Putrud's energy is so tremendous, it's unstoppable. He has proven to be able to withstand any form of magical attack thrown at him by countless factions and entities, his own energy either absorbs it or simply deflects it. Putrud's durability is his weakest attribute, but matters very little due to his ability to regenerate rapidly. Putrud's regeneration is so rapid that even ripping his arm off wouldn't worry or deter him from his goal, that arm would return in a matter of one minute. Even when knocked unconscious, his energy protects him as if its second nature. When unconscious, an impenetrable barrier surrounds him long enough for him to re-awaken. His energy-based attacks are devastating, so devastating in fact that they've earned him the title of World Destroyer. Years ago, Putrud was gifted his unique power and went rampant with it, destroying his entire homeworld and flung into the deep vacuum of space as a result, unconscious. After much time passed, he crash-landed upon Azeroth and awoke with a new mindset; he wanted a challenge to test his ultimate power. His weakest energy attack is capable of destroying a battalion of soldiers, while his strongest is capable of wiping a planet off of a solar system. Few, if any, have proven the ability to stop his monstrous energy waves on their own. Putrud favors the blade found on Nebulan, named right after the planet itself, Nebulan, Blade of the Shadow. The sword is gigantic and sole purpose is meant for slaying Nebulan Dragons, yet he put his own purpose into it, thus never being able to truly use its full potential. Putrud realized the blade is capable of storing energy and unleashing it in massive barrages, weaker than his own but sufficient enough to be deadly. He uses it to toy with his opponents if they're too weak to even challenge him. He greatly enjoys leading his targets on a chase and toying with them for extended periods of time, to invoke fear into them. Even the undead themselves begin to fear this alien. He has on one occasion proven the ability to take on the mighty Gorgonnash, the Xaal Maarch of Xernes. Putrud enjoyed the fight as Gorgonnash provided a worthy challenge toward him, the fight went back and forth so much in fact that Putrud realized he could use his full potential to fight him. When he released his full power, Gorgonnash refused to battle any longer, disappointing Putrud greatly. As Putrud planned to continue the fight regardless, Gorgonnash vanished from the battlefield. Interests Putrud is unlike the rest of his Darbrinian kind. He is a destructive force of nature, hellbent on destruction and even more hellbent on having an actual challenge to overcome or be overcome by. Because of this, Putrud toys with many of his victims before ultimately killing them. Putrud's desire is the ultimate challenge, the one where while in his final form, he is beaten. This, to-date, has never actually ever happened to him. Putrud is also very fond of the weapon found on Nebulan, named literally right after the planet: Nebulan, Blade of the Shadow. This blade was fully capable of destroying Nebulan Dragons, it also protected the user from their flame-breath attacks. Even El'rinaxx could not beat Nebulan's mighty power, thus, Putrud favors the blade, for its metal, for its uses, for its potential. Azeroth-187 Putrud was foolishly revived and falsely agreed to serve Kevonus again after his death at his hands, Putrud's power had eventually outgrown Kevonus'. After the Forbidden, Templars and Hellraisers killed the new Lich King, Putrud continued to wander the world as he pleased, doing whatever he wanted. Eventually he discovered an Old God beneath Icecrown Citadel and decided to test his might and strength. His first attack was sent off into the sky, his next attack however was ten times as large and consumed the Old God and the planet. By then, The Forbidden, Hellraisers and Templars had managed to get to Draenor. Putrud was consumed in his own attack and was sent sailing away to Draenor. Upon landing, he was able to get back up as if nothing had happened. He regenerated while rocketing towards Draenor and eventually sat atop the Black Temple absorbing every ounce of energy Azeroth had left behind, causing him to reach his final form. By then, the three factions had fought him and failed. Azaxle and two others from the other two factions had used every last bit of their power to fight one last attack Putrud unleashed and time stopped. A time-lord named Kurtis reversed time but this time reversal wasn't enough to stop Putrud from landing on Azeroth. Category:Characters Category:Lore